The 76th Annual Hunger Games
by GinnyMellarkxx
Summary: Opium Tanner or Anna as she calls herself was part of a group of Capitol Rebels named the Outcasts, she had fought against the capitol since she was twelve but that did not save her from being reaped for the 76th Annual Hunger Games. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1- The Tributes

Dear Readers, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and would appreciate any comments but please keep to constructive criticism I apologise in advance for any spelling errors I do have dyslexia. Of course I do not own the world of Panem or any of it's citizens bar the ones of my own creation. Thank you ~Ginny Mellark

_~Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed~_

"Opium Tanner" Plutarch Hevenseby's voice announced over the speakers.

"No" I heard John whisper next to me.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and began to walk towards the stage.

A hand grabbed mine and I turned to see John. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him even tighter.

"I love you" He whispered so close to my ear.

"I love you too"

We let go and I forced myself to keep walking as I passed my friends their hands brushed me in signs of support.

I climbed the stairs and made my way to Plutarch who looked confused as he shook my hand.

I looked out to my friends noticing how strange we looked next to the brightly coloured Capitol Pedigrees.

It was the 76th Annual Hunger Games and I had just been reaped by the Rebels I fought to protect not too long ago.

The twenty two before me had all been clung to by their crying parents and they all looked so terrified standing behind me bawling some even whaling but no tears stained my eyes. No parents cried after me. Even if my parents were still alive they wouldn't be sobbing over me but the outfit all of their bitchy friends would be seeing me in.

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, I'll see you all again" I wasn't talking to anyone but the six survivors of the Outcasts, my friends. "And if not at least I'll be with the others"

I turned and joined the other tributes. Among those I recognised were one of my class mates, a neighbour of Mat's and President Snow's grand-daughter. Her reaping was obviously rigged.

I could see her staring after me, Katniss Everdeen sat with the other surviving Victors. I wonder whether we will have mentors.

This shouldn't be too hard right? Most of these kids don't stand a chance.

"Carlton Windas." Shit! Nathan. I'm going to have to keep a big distance between us he vowed to kill me after Grace died and he's come close to succeeding more than once.

"This is for my sister Grace" his voice echoed around me before he turned taking a knife from his pocket and running towards me.

He went to stab me but I moved so he only cut my side. It hurt like hell but it wouldn't kill me.

"How many time Nathan I didn't kill her! She was my best friend!" I shouted.

He thrust the knife at me again but this time a Rebel Soldier grabbed his arm forcing the knife out of Nathan's hand. Another grabbed him.

"Murderer!" he spat as the dragged him away.

I lifted my top slightly to see the cut. It wasn't too deep but it was bleeding heavily. I put pressure on it.

"Come with me" A woman said I turned to see an older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a grey uniform she placed a pale hand on my arm as she walked me off of the stage.

"I'm Dr Everdeen" she told me as she led me into a tent. "Let me see the cut Opium"

"It's Anna" I lifted my top and she inspected it. "Opium is only my birth name"

"Well you are going to need stiches Anna, lie down."

I sighed but did as she said.

She put an IV into my left hand and handed me a mask that I'm sure was to put me to sleep. I shook my head. "I can deal with the pain, honestly I've had much worse."

"Keep it in case"

I took a deep breath as she rubbed iodine solution around the cut.

I clenched everything as the needle pierced my skin I took sharp breaths and tried to force away my memories but they kept coming back.

When the District Rebels attacked so did the Capitol Rebels.

Things got extremely bad at times.

A bomb went off and me and Grace were thrown across the street. I screamed as a horrible pain hit my back and spread all around my stomach through the blood I could see a sharp piece of metal. Tears of pain trickled down my checks as I tried to stay conscious. I had been impaled.

"Grace" I murmured but she didn't answer.

The wall next to me had blood one it but it wasn't mine. I looked to the floor below and saw why she didn't answer.

Her eyes were wide and emotionless. Her face was placid and her body still. Blood tricked down her forehead and from her nose. "Grace…"

She was dead. My best friend was dead. I failed to protect her after all the years that she protect me.

"All done" Dr Everdeen pulled me out of my memory as she rubbed something over the now stitched and bandaged her handy work.

"Thanks" I smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Whose Grace?" she asked as she helped me to my feet.

"A friend" I answered blankly.

Dr Everdeen studied me for a while. "Take it easy for the rest of the day, you don't want to rupture the stiches. It should be fully healed by tomorrow."

"Thanks" I said again before I promptly left the tent.

* * *

"John" I exclaimed as the door opened. I ran to him my arms closing around him and my head buried in his chest.

"Mat's going to try to get you out, they know you are an Outcast." He assured me kissing the crown of my head.

"That doesn't matter here John I was reaped" I said pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. They were so worried, so desperate.

"But Anna…"

"I'll win" I said strongly.

"What if you don't? Anna I can't lose you" he whispered sounding so pained.

"My only real competition is Nathen and I've fought him off before"

His hand gently brushed my cheek. "Just be careful"

"I will"

He kissed me and I couldn't stand the thought that it might be the last kiss we share. He pulled away but I kissed him again.

"I love you" I blinked away a single tear.

"I love you too" Johns eyes were filled with tears wasn't crying now but that was only for me. I couldn't stand to see him cry.

"Times up" A man in the Rebel uniform announced I assumed he was my guard.

"I will win John!" I shouted after her him.

I sat on a plush red velvet love seat as more tears came. It seemed the only sound within miles was my own struggled breathing.

It felt like hours before the door opened again. I wiped my tears away quickly they couldn't see my tears it would make me look weak.

"You've got five minutes, no more" My guard said strongly.

I walked to the door as Mat came in shutting it behind him.

"There was nothing I could do, I'm sorry Anna"

I knew it was hopeless anyway but I couldn't help that sinking feeling.

"It's okay, you did all you can" I whispered as he hugged me.

"You are going to win Anna" he told me "_You are going to win_"

"But what if I don't Mat, I can't hunt, I don't know which berries are toxic, I don't…."

"Then you'll learn, your Mentor will teach you" he interrupted "You can fight better than anyone else I've trained, half of these kids don't

know how to knock an arrow"

"But they can learn too, a lot can happen in a week" I stressed opening the gates to a flood of anxiety.

"You're years ahead of them Anna and we'll send you all the parachutes we can afford." He promised holding me tighter.

"Tell them all goodbye for me in case" I begged him.

"I won't need to you can tell them yourself when your old and grey because you are going to survive this…"

"Mat please." I cut him off my voice trembling and my tears threatening to return. "Tell them that I am so glad that they are my friends and tell them I will always be watching them and that I am so thankful for everything they have done for me. Tell John that I love him and nothing will end that and he's best thing that could ever happened to me."

"I will" he promised nodding slightly.

"And Mat"

"Yeah" he smiled weakly.

"Thank you, you took me in, you saved me and I will always be thankful for that. You are my family and you were always there for me"

"You don't have to thank me Anna, you saved me too." his smile spread into a genuine one. I tried remember that smile in case I never saw it again.

"You have to go" The guard said.

"I'll see you again Anna, after this is all over" he took my hand as he walked away waiting until the last second to let his slip away and mine dropped to my side.

"Goodbye Mat" I whispered to the closed oak door.

The guard and another came and led me into a hovercraft filled solely by the eleven other female tributes and a few guards.

The escorted me to my seat and strapped me in as the engine started.

I searched for a clue on where we were heading but there were no windows and the door to the cock pit was locked ad guarded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

All of the guards looked at me but none answered.

Every inch of the ship was a cool grey even the cargo nets which the guards who were also dressed in a cool grey hung onto.

I would like to say that I was fearless even now but God I wasn't I was so scared my heart was in my throat and it hit hard like it was trying to break out.

But I couldn't show it, not for one second.

Then they would know I was weak.


	2. Chapter 2- The Stylist

Chapter Two

_~Sing me asleep, sing me asleep And then leave me alone~_

"Opium, my name is Rhian I'm your chaperone" A tall woman with dark skin and long black hair. Her eyes were brown with a speck of gold near the centre.

"It's Anna, Opium is my Capitol name I don't use it" I said blankly.

"Okay well Anna, the plan was to place you with Nathen but recent events have proved that to be unwise, so you will be with Pierre Ferris"

"Alright" I shrugged.

"Do you have any questions?"

"When will I see my Mentor?"

"After you have seen your stylist." She answered before leaving me in the dining room.

I sat down in a blue sofa with silver pillows the entire room was themed the same. I was on the tenth floor.

I took the remote and flicked through the channels until I found a rerun of the reaping.

I watched every one of the other tribute to find any that stood out and a few did.

3 Emerald Mason the first one to be reaped. As her name was called her parents clung to her but she broke away resentfully. She refused to shake Plutarch's hand and said nothing. She may be trouble.

5 Saffra Meys hugged a younger girl who shared her same dark hair and slight figure. She let go of the girl and went to the stage, she shook Plutarch's hand and when he asked if she had anything to say she nodded "I'll be back, Lil" her voice shook as she spoke. I'd Ally with her if I wanted an Ally.

6 Heston Smithe lived a street down from me, he was eighteen and was training to become a peacekeeper so I wasn't his favourite was tall and buff. He stormed to the stage and not only glared away Plutarch's extended arm but shoved past him looking murderous, I shall be staying away from him.

18 Pierre Ferris. He looked barley twelve. His mouth spread open in shook as his name was called. Nobody hugged him, he walked towards the stage and shook Plutarch's hand.

21 Persephone Rose Snow. Snow's grand-daughter. That was obviously rigged but then again so were some of the district tributes. You could tell she knew it was coming.

24 Carlton Windas. Nathan. Obviously he would be my main problem. He was a part of the Outcasts and still a Capitol Rebel.

The rest cried and sobbed and tried to deny the fact that they had been reaped.

But wasn't it just. Hundreds of District children were killed because of their ancestors so twenty three of us is a merciful punishment.

…...

I was escorted to a room by two guards the door was opened by a woman with light brown curled hair. She took my arm and waved off the guards.

"So Anna" The woman said. "My name is Marie, I am your stylist.

She was dressed in a simple blue dress that stopped at her knees. She studied me smiling lightly.

"You've already done quite a bit of my job for me, you made quite the scene at the reaping."

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice" I answered folding my arms.

"Mmh. Strip off then" she said as if was no big deal.

"Ha hell no" I retorted hiding my embarrassment.

"What were both girls here and I'm your stylist?" she reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not getting undressed" I said stubbornly folding my arms.

"Yes you are"

We argued for several minutes and in the end I did get undressed but left my underwear on.

"What happened to your stomach?" she questioned.

"I was impaled" I answered shortly trying to ignore the ghostly pain the memory brought as it always did.

"Oh" was all she had to say.

It felt like hours before I was given new clothes to change into and they were horrible. A pale pink frilly top and black trousers.

"Don't you have something a bit more…out there?" I sighed.

"No unfortunately your style isn't exactly popular."

"That's the whole point" I shrugged.

I got dressed and looked into the mirror.

My deep purple hair was still as straight as earlier and ended just below my collar bone, the eyeliner that framed my hazel-green eyes was mostly intact. I wasn't the typical pretty that most girls aimed for but I was happy with the way I looked, I was curvy rather than skinny and average height.

This outfit looked alien on me. I mean it suited me but it just wasn't me. I liked dark jeans and a nice top or my combat gear. I did not like the frilly top and trousers but I could change it.

My stylist had left the room thankfully. I ripped off the frilly parts and threw them aside. I took her pins and used them to hold the trousers tighter to my skin. I took them off and adjusted them quickly I was almost done when she returned.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Making my own style" I smirked finishing and putting the trousers back on and looking in the mirror. Much better.

The trousers were tighter now and the top less girly. I usually made my own clothes. There was no shops for people like me.

She sighed but I could tell she was agreeing with me.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You meet your mentor and believe me she's going to have to find a lot of patience." I rolled my eyes and left the room.

Standing there was Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay.


	3. Chapter 3

~Don't try to wake me in the morning

Cause I will be gone~

We sat across from each other in silence. She was frowning at me.

"I didn't know that there were Capitol Rebels" she finally said.

"You wouldn't" I shrugged before realising how rude it sounded. "I mean the Capitol kept us a secret to the Districts. They didn't want to you to have inside agents but we fought in the war and screwed with the quarter quell a lot."

"If you hate the Capitol style why did you dye your hair purple?" she asked looking genuinely confused.

"Genetically modified by my parents"

"They do that?" she looked horrified.

"Not very often, I made it a lot darker" I shrugged.

"So I'm guessing you want to stick with the whole Rebel thing?"

"Well between you and me the Rebels are rooting for you, they want to see you win." She whispered leaning closer to me.

"That good because I plan on winning to be honest" I whispered back.

She smiled for the first time since I had seen her.

"So you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, I do best at hand to hand combat but I've got good aim too"

"They won't have guns can you use a bow and arrow"

"Yeah" I laughed, that was Katniss signature weapon.

"Can you hunt?"

My laugh stopped and my smile disappeared. "No"

"You can learn" she assured me. "That's why we train and we have a whole week. You're smart you will pick it up."

"I'm best at hand to hand combat, you wouldn't think it but I was trained really well"

"Don't show that in training, focus on learning new skills." She advised. "There's no Ceremony so get an early night tonight, tomorrow we will work on you interview ready for the interviews tomorrow evening."

"Okay, when does training start?"

"In four days. Will you be training with Pierre?"

"I don't really care, leave it up to him" I shrugged. He didn't bother.

"Dinner is ready" Rhian called.

"I'm sorry that it was you, you don't deserve this" Katniss said quietly but she sounded genuine.

I nodded.

"Come on" she said getting up.

…..

Dinner was awkward, very awkward.

Katniss was sat next me and so was Rhian. On the other side was Haymitch, Pierre and Marie in that order.

I wonder why Peeta Mellark wasn't Pierre's mentor maybe he didn't support these games. Maybe it would bring back to much trauma for him.

I could see the trauma in Katniss' eyes. Two Games. One war.

I know if I come back the world won't look the same.

I don't think you really win the games, just survive them.

I took some chicken and rice and placed them on my plate. Protein and Carbohydrates.

I mostly ignored the conversations between the others until I heard my name.

"Pardon?"

"I said your awful quite" Marie said with a slightly laugh in her voice.

"Oh sorry" I shrugged.

"So what's the plan for your interview?" Rhian asked.

"Don't have one?" I shrugged.

"What? That was the whole point of talking with your mentor. Katniss I can't believe…" Rhian sounded furious her checks turned a brilliant pink.

"She doesn't need a plan she's a Capitol Rebel" Haymitch interrupted with a pinch of hostility.

"She was a Capitol Rebel she's a tribute now"

I stood up enraged by her comment. "I fought in a war for you and your people so don't you dare tell me I'm not a Rebel when I watched my friends die at the hands of the Capitol!" I shouted glaring at her and she was scared.

I stormed off slamming my bedroom door behind me and leaning against it.

I could hear Katniss yelling but I couldn't make out the words.

I slid down the door fighting off the memories of the war but it was all too much they broke through my defences.

My knees hit the broken pavement with some much force as I was pushed down by a peacekeeper next to my fallen Comrade. Jessy was laid on his stomach blood trickling from his back onto the floor as he choked on the blood in his mouth. His brown hair was sticking to his face and his grey eyes heavy.

I tried to break free of the man's grip but he pressed his barrel the back of my head clicking a bullet into place.

"I'm so sorry" Jessy murmured and they were the last words his thin mouth ever formed.

"Jessy" I whispered.

"Quiet girl" the man threatened. "What's your name?"

I refused to speak to him.

"I've never killed a person whose name I didn't know and I don't plan to start now"

"Or what? You'll kill me" I answered calmly. I wasn't scared of death it wouldn't be like I'd be alone. It was those I was leaving behind I was worried for.

"No but I can hurt you" he threatened.

I sent my elbow into his groin and snatched the gun from his grip.

"Ouch" I smirked before I pulled the trigger.

I turned my attention to Jessy, he was dead and there was nothing I could do but take the dog tags from around his neck and put them around mine.

I closed his still grey eyes. "Goodnight" I whispered to him.

I took a moment before retrieving my weapons.

"Anna?!" Somebody called but the voice was disconnected. "Anna?!" It repeated.

My eyes flew open and Katniss was knelling in front of me. Her eyes were tired.

"Whose Jessy?" she asked gently.

"An Outcast" I murmured.

"He died?"

All I could do was nod.

I thought of all the dog tags hanging back at base each next to a picture of our deceased friend.

"I'm sorry they aren't usually this bad…I…" I rushed.

"It's alright I get them too."

I pulled my own dog tag from my neck and dropped it into her hand closing her fingers around it. "If I die make sure they get this please it's important"

"I promise"

"Thank you" I whispered.


End file.
